1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for network communication in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transmission refers to energy transmitted to a power receiving unit (PRU) from a power transmitting unit (PTU) via magnetic resonant coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system or a wireless power charging system may include a source for wirelessly transmitting power and a target device for wirelessly receiving power. The source device may be referred to as a source or the PTU. Also, the target device may be referred to as a target or the PRU.
The source device may be provided with a source resonator, and the target device may be provided with a target resonator. The source resonator and the target resonator may cause magnetic resonant coupling.